This invention relates, in general, to ducts, and, in particular, to sound linings for ducts.
In the prior art various types of sound insulated ducts have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,065 to Harvey discloses a multi-layered acoustic lining for flow ducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,411 to Breitscheidel et al discloses a sound insulating flow duct with walls made up of an elastic thermoplastic closed cell foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,093 to Sato et al discloses a low noise hose with a sound adsorption mater made from a soft foam material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,980 to Zarnick discloses a silencer for a duct which includes a plurality of acoustical flat panels mounted in a duct.
The present invention is directed to a sound insulation lining for ducts. The duct is fabricated in a conventional manner and then a latex solution is sprayed on the interior surfaces. The sprayed layer is xe2x85x9 inch thick and will take the place of conventional duct lining which is 1 to 2 inches thick.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound proof lining for ducts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound proof lining for ducts that is quicker and easier to apply.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound proof lining for ducts that is more economical in fabricating ducts.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.